After Hell
by Zombielover86
Summary: Piper owns a halfway house, in come our favourite ladies. Vauseman ;)


**After Hell**

**Piper Chapman is the owner of a halfway house of sorts. A large ranch out in the countryside of New York, to help women get back on there feet after Prison.**

**Very Au, Piper has never met Alex before. She did serve time in prison for a money smuggling charge but instead of Alex Boeing the international drug dealer it was Larry.**

**Also I'm taking liberties with the time served for some of the prisoners.**

**Vauseman of course!**

**I own nothing to do with the show!**

Chapter 1

"Morning Red," Piper smiled, lifting her steaming mug of coffee in salute. It was still early in the morning so most of the women were still in bed, giving them the mess hall to themselves. "We have some new women coming in today that I thought you want to know about,"

"And why is this?" The Russian questioned, slipping off her apron as she came around the side of the serving area with her own mug.

"Well I figured you probably know at least some of them, while others I'm positive you do," Piper replied, pushing the folder over in front of the chef. "They're from Litchfield, each of them have served time of 5 to 6 years,"

She watched as recognition flashed across her friends face and a smile tugged at the usually stoic woman's lips.

"Today is going to be a good day, I'll make up some extra plates. God knows those bastards who call themselves guards wouldn't of let them get a good meal in before they were transferred,"

"Sounds good, they'll be here in about ten minutes,"

"So soon?"

"I wanted to make sure the two of them would definitely be here before I told you, we both know what can happen on these days," Piper gently took the older woman's hand, giving it a squeeze before standing. "I'm happy your getting your daughters back Red,"

"If it wasn't for you, I don't suppose I would of seen them again."

When Red had come to the ranch over two years ago, Piper had been pleasantly surprised. Not only had she stepped up and helped Piper with the other women but she'd quickly wormed her way into the family dynamic, giving Piper someone to lean and rely on.

When her probation had ended, the blonde had been sad to have to see her go. However she was surprised by the woman once again when she asked to stay on and carry on doing what she was, which was immediately accepted and celebrated.

Piper knew she would be lost without her.

"Oh please, this had nothing to do with me. You fought for those women tooth and nail, and now hopefully we can give them a new lease of life along with the others coming in with them," Piper shrugged her words off, squeezing her hand again and rising to her feet. "I'm going to go meet them out front, and then bring them in here,"

xxxx

Piper relaxed her stance seeing the small transfer bus finally coming up the long driveway, kicking up a storm of dust in its wake.

Reaching up she slipped the baseball cap off her head, and tucked her hands into her pockets, taking a step back as the bus pulled up in front of her. Six women, she'd memorised by heart, climbed off the bus each looking around.

"Come on, she hasn't got all day to wait around for you lot," A man snarled at them, pushing two of the women at the back forwards.

"I have it from here," Piper snapped, glaring at him. "So keep your hands to yourself and get back on the bus."

"It was quite a trek getting here, least you can do is offer me some water,"

Piper rolled her eyes and slipped her hat back on. "No actually the least I can do is not back up any charges these women may want to bring to someone's attention. They were no longer your inmates the second they got on that bus, they were under my care so heed my words and get going."

"Now see here you ungrateful bitch..."

"No, you see here. You are standing on private property and your welcome has just ran out, so leave before I call the police. Oh and believe me I have a lot more standing than you do with them." She instantly shot back, reaching for the radio that rested on her waistband.

Muttering under his breath, he spun on his heel climbing back into the drivers seat with a huff.

"Don't let the gate hit you in the ass on the way out!" The second the bus turned back down the path, Piper brought the radio to heed lips. "Hey Jewels, the transfer bus is coming back down to you give him a good After Hell farewell for me,"

"You got it boss," A chuckle crackled over the radio.

"That was pretty cool," Piper turned to face the speaker, Pouessy offered her a nod of respect.

"Nah," Piper chuckled, "Considering I already know who you ladies are its only fair I return the favor. My name Piper Chapman, I run and own this ranch. It is my home so I would like to ask you to treat it with respect aswell as my staff here. This isn't like the prison you just came from, here you will be heard when you speak, you will be taken seriously and I can assure you even though its one of the ultimate cliches we actually are here for you."

Piper motioned with her hand for the group to follow her before speaking over her shoulder to them, "Right so first things first I'm going to show you down to the mess hall where you can all grab something to eat and the member of staff in there will go over the do's and don'ts of the ranch. "

She led them through the main doors and down the corridor before pushing open the canteen doors, "Go ahead and get something to eat ladies," The women quickly passed by her filling the room with excited laughter when Red came rushing out of the kitchen. "They're all yours for now Red, give me a shout when your done. Welcome to After Hell ladies ,"


End file.
